1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to closure arrangements, and more particularly it relates to a closure arrangement including a composite lid composed of a molded plastic rim and a central panel of paperboard or similar material which includes an extension of the central panel which is positioned outside of the plastic rim providing a surface which may be printed upon.
2. Background Art
A search of the records of the U.S. Patent Office directed at the subject matter of this application discovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,412,889 PA1 3,956,550 PA1 4,238,047 PA1 4,252,248 PA1 4,301,941 PA1 5,050,763
A review of the above patents determined that none of the patents disclosed or claimed a closure arrangement with a composite lid as taught within the present application.
The present invention is drawn to a lid or cover for a container of the type where it snaps over an upper flange or edge of the container. Covers of the type described herein typically utilize injection molding to provide the necessary plastic rims or edges for the closure. However, it is common practice to employ a sheet of printed material, such as paperboard, for the cover top panel, molding a plastic resin bonded to the panel compatible with the panel material to form the rim or engagement means.
In most cases, it is common practice to extend wings or flaps from the cover panel that extend down the inside of the rim to control warping when the molded plastic that forms the rim shrinks.
Typically, it is common practice to inject a plastic resin against the top surface of paperboard, or similar material, panel so that the side of the mold has more available space for any injection nozzle apparatus. It has been found that the resultant molded plastic rim can be utilized to form a stacking rim for stacking the lids prior to joining the lids to the container. Such stacking rings are easily molded when the plastic resin overlays the top of the insert panel.
In such applications the wings or flaps are attached to the panel in the usual manner, whereby the molded plastic folds over the top surface of the flap resulting in the flap being contained from the outside, thus only being visible from the underside.
It has been found highly desirable by many users of containers employing such closures to provide printed information, such as advertising material or dating information, etc., on the outside closure skirt. However, providing such information on the plastic used in typical closure manufacture is usually quite unsatisfactory. It has been found that the plastic rim, or engagement means, provides substantial advantage over containers that are all of paperboard having an outside paperboard edge which can be printed upon. The advantages include the fact that the plastic closures are more durable, and can have a more positive locking means. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide the closure member of the type described including means whereby a paper printable surface can be provided on the exterior of the rim. Other objects and advantages of the present invention become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example certain embodiments of the present invention.